poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonight We Strike
Tonight We Strike is a song from Disney's The Lion Guard Lyrics Regular Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Prince Hans: When you live in the Pokemon World. It's better to make your own rules. Ask anyone outside of Lysandre's Lab, the ugly world is for fools! Villains/Team Flare: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! King Nixel: We go where we want when we want to. And we have to get our revenge as we please. Mr. Ross: That Ash Ketchum can't give us a curfew. Xerosic: Or interfering our goals. Bryony and Aliana: No! Villains/Team Flare: Tonight We Strike! Tonight We Strike! No one's safe for the time is right! The Kalos Region is gonna feel our wrath! Tonight We Strike! Tonight We Strike! D.O.O.M.: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Jafar: So before Zygarde is ready, to defend the world from harm. Maleficent: We'll make them all feel unsteady. Vanitas: We'll give them cause for alarm. Villains/Team Flare: Yeah! Tonight We Strike! Tonight We Strike! No one's safe for the time is right The Kalos Region is gonna feel our wrath! Tonight We Strike! Tonight We Strike! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Master Xehanort: Alright, Villains. Bring it in. Here's the plan. While the heroes are in their slumber. We'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder. We'll attack them and grab Zygarde! Villains/Team Flare: Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike! No one's safe for the time is right! The Kalos Region is gonna feel our wrath! Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike! Prince Hans: Tonight we Strike! Mr. Ross: Nobody's safe! Villains/Team Flare: The Kalos Region is gonna feel our wrath! Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike! King Nixel: The Kalos Region is gonna feel our wrath! Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike! Thomas' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines Jackson Storm: When you live in A TOON world It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside Spring City Well, Being friends is for fools Dr Neo Cortex: We go where we want when we want to And we act Yes, we act as we please That Bob guy can't give us a curfew Balthazar Bratt: Or tell us to stay in the trees Villains: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right Bob and his team gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Vinnie (spoken): So before this new dam is ready To defend the city from harm We'll make it all feel unsteady We'll give it cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right Bob and his team are gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Jackson Storm (spoken): All right fellas, bring it in Here's the plan Jackson Storm: While the vehicles are in their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our speed Villains: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right Bob and his team gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (Repeat one time) Jackson Storm: Tonight we strike Nobody is safe Jackson Storm and villains: Bob and his team are gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Trivia * * * * * * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Lion Guard Songs